Only You
by Leebot
Summary: Mai Otome-verse: Natsuki decides to teach Shizuru a lesson about flirting with other girls.


**Author's Note:** This version of the fic is tamed down a bit to meet this site's guidelines. To see the full, explicit version, you'll have to go to my Livejournal. You can find a link to the fic in my profile on this site.

X-X-X

**Title:** Only You

**Rating:** M

X-X-X

It started with a kiss from Shizuru. Notably, this kiss wasn't given to Natsuki. Natsuki couldn't explain why this one affected her like it did; Shizuru had done this quite often. She'd plant a kiss on the forehead of a student, just to get a rise out of Natsuki. From what Natsuki had been able to gather, Shizuru never did it when the headmistress wasn't around, so the act was all about teasing Natsuki.

Perhaps it was because this was the first time Natsuki had seen it happen in a long while. This hadn't happened since before they'd gotten engaged, and even then, Natsuki had complained to Shizuru about it. Perhaps it was because Natsuki had been particularly resistant to Shizuru's teases over the past couple of days. Through a combination of distractions and seeing the teases coming, Natsuki had actually managed to avoid reacting to any of Shizuru's barbs lately. She'd considered it a victory, but perhaps Shizuru saw it differently, and it had made her desperate.

Whatever the reason was, Natsuki was fuming. Throughout the rest of the day, she'd kept an eye on Shizuru whenever the Third Column was within sight. It was to make sure Shizuru wasn't getting up to any other mischief, Natsuki told herself. It most certainly wasn't because that kiss had sparked a flame of jealousy with Natsuki, and she didn't dare let Shizuru out of her sight lest someone try to steal away her fiancee. It wasn't that at all.

It was just Natsuki's luck that tonight was a late night at the office. Some sort of deadline, according to Miss Maria, and so all the paperwork had to be finished up or they wouldn't get enough funding, they'd have to shut down programs, people would riot, and the Guiding Star would fall to Earl and wipe out humanity. At least, that was the path Natsuki's mind was taking by the time she and Shizuru were finished with everything that needed to be done. She and Shizuru had had a quick dinner while working, so at least that was one thing they wouldn't need to worry about when they got back to their apartment.

Shizuru tried to chat a bit on their walk home, but Natsuki wasn't being very good company at the moment. She was stuck in her own mind, trying to figure out exactly what to do with Shizuru once they were home. She didn't break out of this until they were already through the door to their apartment, and she caught sight of Shizuru greeting an excited Kiyoran.

The puppy was nearly bursting with joy, and Shizuru was doing everything she could for him. Despite herself, Natsuki found herself smiling at the sight. That kiss earlier was truly nothing. Kiyoran was getting many times more affection from Shizuru than that girl had gotten, and even this didn't compare to what Natsuki could get from her.

Natsuki took a few minutes of her own to greet Kiyoran, making sure to completely ignore Shizuru for the time being. Although it earned her a sigh of exasperation from her lover, who caught on rather quickly to what Natsuki was doing, the headmistress persisted. Perhaps she was being a bit childish, but Shizuru was the one who'd started it, with that kiss earlier.

After taking Kiyoran out for a quick walk and letting him eat his dinner, Natsuki put him into his crate and left him with a treat. It was earlier than usual, but as long as he had his treat, he wasn't complaining. Now, it was time to take care of Shizuru. She'd settled down on the couch in the living room, and was currently watching the news on TV. Natsuki walked over to her, picked up the remote, turned off the TV, grabbed Shizuru by the shoulders, and pushed her lover down onto the couch, all without a word. Against Shizuru's surprised and questioning look, Natsuki dropped down, capturing her lover's lips within her own.

Shizuru gave a bit of protesting moan into Natsuki's kiss, but she didn't resist her lover's affection beyond this. Natsuki lay down on her lover, making sure Shizuru didn't move while she claimed what was rightfully hers. Once Natsuki could feel Shizuru melting into her kiss, she pulled back and whispered, "Those are mine. No one else's."

A faint blush had formed on Shizuru's cheeks. She looked up at Natsuki and smiled softly. "I was worried that Natsuki was mad at me," she said.

"I am," Natsuki replied, furrowing her brow. "And I'm going to make sure you're properly punished." Before Shizuru could reply to this, Natsuki leaned down and planted her lips on Shizuru's neck.

"Mm... Ah!" Shizuru said as Natsuki began to kiss and suck on her neck. "Perhaps I should make Natsuki mad more often..." At this, Natsuki gave Shizuru's neck a light bite, warning her off of this line of thought. "Aie! I won't, I promise!"

Natsuki pulled back, then planted a kiss on the spot she'd bitten. She pulled her head back so that she could look into Shizuru's eyes. "Good. Otherwise, you won't be able to get any of this," she said, leaning down to capture Shizuru's lips within a kiss once more. Shizuru had no problem relaxing into the kiss, but Natsuki was having a bit of trouble focusing just on it. She couldn't help but think about how those lips of Shizuru's had kissed the forehead of a Coral earlier today.

Letting out a growl, Natsuki pulled back from the kiss. She shifted backwards and sat up, bringing her hands to the hem of Shizuru's blouse and pushing it upward. Shizuru was more than willing to help Natsuki remove the blouse, though Natsuki glared a bit at her as she pulled it up and over her head. Almost before it was completely removed, Natsuki placed her hands just below Shizuru's breasts and pushed them upwards, pushing her fiancee's bra upward and off of her breasts. Natsuki cupped the orbs in her hands and squeezed down on them, thinking not so much about her lover's pleasure as about making sure that Shizuru knew that she belonged to Natsuki, and Natsuki alone.

"Uh! Natsuki..." Shizuru said, a bit awkwardly. "That's... a bit rough..."

Natsuki froze in place. She loosened her grip on Shizuru's breasts and looked up at her lover's eyes. She was doing this for herself, not for Shizuru. She was trying to prove a point, but the only person she really needed to convince was herself. "I... I'm sorry," she said, pulling her hands back from Shizuru's breasts and crossing her arms, as if to hide the offending hands from Shizuru.

Shizuru shook her head slowly. "You don't need to apologize, love," she said. One of her hands found Natsuki's knee, and she stroked a finger back and forth across it. "Sometimes trying something new doesn't work out perfectly. But I'm sure if we go a bit more slowly, I'll soon be begging you to squeeze my breasts like that. So... please?" Shizuru looked up at Natsuki with soft, inviting eyes.

"No..." Natsuki said. "This wasn't right. I'm sorry. I'm just..." Natsuki paused, searching for the right words. "Why did you have to kiss her?" she said at last. "Things were... things were just fine between us, and then you went and did that. You told me you wouldn't..."

Shizuru blinked slowly as she followed Natsuki's line of thought. Eventually, she let out a sigh. "...I did, didn't I?" Shizuru said, casting her gaze downward. "I... wasn't really thinking. I did it automatically... I'd trained myself to do that to tease you when we're in public. I thought I'd gotten past that... but I guess since I wasn't having much luck with teasing you lately, I got a bit desperate..." Shizuru let out another sigh and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm the one at fault here." Shizuru adjusted her bra so it covered her breasts once more, and she sat up. She placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder and said, "Forgive me?"

Natsuki didn't have to think about the answer. Shizuru was sincere in her regret, and Natsuki could afford her one slip-up. "Alright," Natsuki said. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

Shizuru smiled at this and nodded. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Natsuki's cheek, then pulled back. Her hand traced down Natsuki's shoulder and to her side. While she stroked it downward and then back up, she said, "Thank you." Her other hand came up to rest on Natsuki's cheek. "I'm sure Natsuki knows that she's the most precious person in the world to me, but perhaps a reminder is in order of just how much I love her."

"Mm... You don't... have to..." Natsuki began to say, but the motions of Shizuru's fingers across her stomach made it hard for her to protest. When Shizuru leaned in to plant a soft, lingering kiss on Natsuski's lips, all thoughts of a protest were wiped from Natsuki's mind.

Shizuru's tongue came out to trace across Natsuki's lips, but she pulled back soon after. "You were saying, love?"

"...Huh?" Natsuki said, trying to think back to what she'd said. She remember Shizuru's tongue, Shizuru's lips, a faint taste of tea... Maybe some words before that. Natsuki shook her head slowly. "Nothing important..."

X-X-X

When it was all over, Natsuki could feel nothing but Shizuru crawling up on top of her. Natsuki quickly wrapped her arms around Shizuru as soon as her fiancee was close enough, and she pulled Shizuru tightly against her body to try to hold in the warmth that Shizuru had just given to Natsuki. Natsuki didn't try to speak for a while, simply letting out a soft hum. Eventually, she spoke just a few words. "Thank you... My love..."

Shizuru adjusted her position so that she could look down into Natsuki's eyes. "Anytime, for you, Natsuki. Only you." With this, Shizuru leaned down and touched her lips to Natsuki's, causing a warmth to spread out once more from Natsuki's chest.

X-X-X

**Author's Note:** In case anyone didn't read the note at the top: This version of the fic is tamed down a bit to meet this site's guidelines. To see the full, explicit version, you'll have to go to my Livejournal. You can find a link to the fic in my profile on this site.


End file.
